Everything is Over
'Everything is Over '''is the 19th episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 19th overall episode. Plot The Toxic Nuke explosion brings out the grief to many. Sabryna opens up to Morgan about the past. Alyssa moves ahead with her plan. Meanwhile Jennifer finds out the truth about her relationship. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Jack McCoy * Sabryna Cash * Tammi Shaw ''(Flashback) * Kelly Wayne (Flashback) * Laura Lynch * Alyssa Storyline (Sleepy Hollow) (3 seconds before the explosion) Spencer: I have an idea! (Spencer puts up his force field) (The nuke blows up) (The blast sends Spencer flying out of the earth) (The explosion strikes into the air destroying Uclao Planet) (Mission Command) Morgan: What happened? Where is he? Jenn: I don’t know everything lost connection! Morgan: Get him back! Jenn: I’m trying! Morgan: Why aren’t we blown up yet? Jenn: He stopped the toxic from spreading around. It went straight up in the air. Morgan: You don’t think he could of … Jenn: I don’t know. Morgan: What’s that red dot? Jenn: That’s his uh… Morgan: His what? Jenn: Those are his clothes... Morgan: He’s not dead. I won’t believe it. Jenn: You need to call Shawn now. Morgan: I’m on it. (West Coast) Shawn: Well Jack looks like it is time to go home. (Jack wakes up) Jack: Where are we? Shawn: Go back to bed. (Shawn knocks Jack out again) Shawn: I like you better this way. (Shawn flies with Jack on his back) (Mission Command) Shawn: Jack is in Spencer’s bed. (Shawn looks at Morgan and Jenn’s sad faces) Shawn: Where is Spencer? Jenn: He was shot up in the air along with the toxic nuke. I think he’s dead. Shawn: What! (Shawn goes against the wall and drops to the floor) Shawn: This can’t be happening. Jenn: I’m sorry. This is a terrible loss for us all. (Morgan hugs Shawn; they both start crying) (Rerus Planet) Alyssa: Now that is over. I don’t really need you like I thought. (Alyssa puts her hand out and a laser Bo appears) (Spencer flies in knocking the Bo out her hand) Dan: Spencer! Spencer: Whoa! Where am I? Dan: We are on some planet! Save me! Spencer: Mr. Conway? Dan: This crazy girl has been keeping me captive here. Spencer: Don’t worry, I will get you home. (Spencer burns the jail bars with his fire) Dan: Finally! (Spencer and Dan fly back to earth) Alyssa: No! My plan is ruined! (Spencer’s House) Morgan: Mom Sabryna: Yes, Morgie? Morgan: I think Spencer died. Sabryna: You better not be joking with me. Shawn: I don’t think we are Mrs. Cash. Sabryna: What! What happened? Shawn: Follow me. (Shawn shows Sabryna Mission Command) Sabryna: You were fighting villains. With these supposed super powers? Shawn: Yes, I can show you if you want. Sabryna: Yes, do it please. (Shawn freezes Morgan’s shoes) Morgan: These are my Monday Math shoes! (Shawn smiles at Morgan) Sabryna: He really is dead. (Sabryna starts to cry) Morgan: Mom, I’m so sorry. Sabryna: Why aren’t crying? Morgan: I don’t know yet. I still have hope. Sabryna: I’m so proud of you being strong. You were just like your dad. Morgan: Why don’t you ever talk about him? Sabryna: I don’t know. Morgan: Mom, there is one thing I do know. You cannot lie and I know you are lying. Sabryna: I killed your father. Morgan: You did what? Sabryna: Well I didn’t murder him physically. Your father and I were going to get a divorce. He wasn’t happy he never asked for you guys. Morgan: Our own father didn’t want us? Sabryna: No. I told him to leave the house and never come back. He left and I think everything got to him. Morgan: What happened? Sabryna: A couple days’ later police officers came to the house saying he overdosed himself. He died in a Motel. Morgan: You always told us that he died from the military. Sabryna: I guess I’m a better liar than you thought. Morgan: Why are you telling me this now? Sabryna: We now lost two people we love. Morgan: I’m sorry, mom. Sabryna: It’s fine. (Sabryna kisses Morgan on the head) Morgan: Come on, Shawn. (Outside) Shawn: So, what about our kiss? Morgan: Shawn, you have always been my crush. I really feel like I found my first true love in Jack. Shawn: He called you a nerd! Morgan: Don’t act like you haven’t. I’ve held my feelings in for so long. Shawn: What are you talking about? (2 Year Flashback) (Shawn walks down the hallway) (Morgan stares into Shawn’s eyes) Shawn: What are you looking at nerd? Spencer: Dude! That is my sister… Shawn: Oh, sorry. Tammi: Whoa, who is that cutie pie? Kelly: His name is Shawn Conway. Morgan: I call dibs on him. (End of Flashback) (Spencer flies down with Dan) Spencer: Hey guys! Shawn: Spencer! DAD! Morgan: Spencer! I have to go get mom! (Morgan runs to get Sabryna) (Shawn and Dan hug) Dan: That crazy girl took me. Shawn: I know! I’m glad you are back. I was coming to find you but we were always pushed back by unlucky events. Dan: I know. I always knew you were coming to save me. (Sabryna runs up to Spencer) Sabryna: Don’t ever scare me like that again! Jenn: Spencer! I’m so glad you are alive! Spencer: I am too! I’m sorry for scaring you. I got Mr. Conway back though. Dan: I would have been dead if it wasn’t for him. Shawn: I’m just glad we are here together. Morgan: Uh oh! Jennifer: What’s wrong? Morgan: Nothing! (Morgan jumps on Jennifer) Jenn: Get off of me! What are you looking at? (Jennifer sees Luke and Laura holding hands) Luke: I will see you tomorrow, babe? Laura: For sure. (Luke and Laura kiss) (Jenn’s eyes start to twitch) Morgan: This is not good.